


Sneezes and A Scarf

by yoailover4lyfe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoailover4lyfe/pseuds/yoailover4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a requested prompt from the RusCan kink meme. Canada is sick and who notices him to take care of him..It is Russia. This will have fluffly times and has an establish relationship. One-shot. Fluff, Shouenai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes and A Scarf

Usually when a nation is ill, most countries notice immediately when said country steps foot into the room. An example would be that one time when America waltzed in with his face all red and sneezing like crazy every 20 seconds. Most nations noticed and told him to get some rest. It was not a rare occurrence for a country to get sick; the common causes were the nation's economy or some civil war outbreaks. Nevertheless, the country should stay home and rest and attend the next world meeting. Sadly, this country did not get the memo. This is Canada's story.

"Achoo!" the Canadian sneezed so softly that the rest of the nations did not hear.

Matthew grabbed a Kleenex from the tissue box on top of the table and used it to blow his nose. He was getting a massive headache and the noise from the meeting was only making the pain worse. He muttered to himself, "Why do I even came here...nothing gets done." He sighed as a cough shook his lungs. He tried his best to stay focused...but it is very difficult when your vision turns bleary and you see colourful blobs in motion speaking gibberish.

He knew he should have stayed home, Russia told him so...but he was being stubborn for reasons that the Russian never understood. Canada was punctual and did take these meeting seriously – to the point that he would take notes (even when the meetings made no progress whatsoever). Canada could feel something coming, but he thought it was allergies or something. Russia could tell that Matthew had caught a cold. He would know,seeing how he lived in below freezing temperatures (and got sick a few times; he could tell by the symptoms).

"Matvey...I think you should stay home, da," he said to his lover, placing his hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Matvey was sitting upright on Ivan's bed. He sighed. "Ivan...I'm fine...I think it's allergy season or something."

Canada was about to leave the warm bed when strong hands grabbed him.

"Nyet, it is cold you have. You do not know but it will get bad, da," Ivan said all knowingly, which peeved Canada

"Ivan...I think we both know that it's allergies, and I will attend this meeting." Canada kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and ran quickly to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ivan giggled. "Matvey...you are cute when in denial..."

He knew from past experience that when Matthew was going to do something, he could be as stubborn as Alfred. He got up from his bed and decided to get dressed for the three-hour meeting led by Germany.

Russia was being courteous and drove his boyfriend to the meeting. He tried to convince his lover to stay home but it fell flat on the Canadian's deaf ears. Canada did like the sweet gesture from the Russian, and he feltsomewhat terrible to deny him. He was still determined to go and get some work done. As Russia drove to the conference building located nearby, he did a small pout that went unnoticed by Canada, who was busy trying to control his coughing.

Germany was hosting the meeting and it was no surprised that it was running smoothly. Most nations had manage to say their eight-minute speech and there had been no outbursts or brawls. France and England were on their good behaviour, which was odd, but Ludwig was glad that the nations were co-operating.

America was first to interject. "Listen! I think we need to build a super robot to combat all the world's criminals to bring down the homicide rate!"

At that cue, all chaos went loose. England snapped at America's stupid idea, which led to France insulting both nations. This resulted in China handing out treats, Italy shouting "Pasta!", Switzerland yelling at Japan for siding with America, Spain harassing poor Romano, and the rest of the nations resuming their side conversations. Because of all the noise, poor little Canada was suffering, and he tried to drown out the noise by placing his head down and covering it with his arms.

Russia noticed his lover's pain. He was planning on taking him home the minute he stepped foot in the room. He glanced around and saw the nations too busy with their own activities. "Da...now is good idea to take Matveyhome."

He stood up and went to Matvey's seat. He ignored the few questioning looks he received from some nations.

Ivan loomed over his sleeping Matvey. He took a nanosecond to enjoy the view and went to pick up the arctic nation. He carried him bridal-style and tried his best not to disturb his sleep. He was glad that all the other countries were preoccupied so he managed to slip away without being noticed. If he was noticed...no one questioned the largest nation for fear that they would get a pipe smacked to their face if they bothered him.

A few hours later, Matthew woke up and tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. He still felt dizzy and tried to remember where he was. He scanned his surrounds to find that he was in his house.

"Aghh...my head," Matthew groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Wait...I was I in the meeting...?" he said aloud, and he soon found Russia entering his room with a tray of soup, crackers and water.

"Matvey! You awake...how you feeling?" Russia said as he walked to place the tray on the Canadian's lap.

Matthew was still confused to why Ivan was here...Did it have something to do with the meeting? "Ivan...how did I-"

Ivan knew what he was going to say and spared him the trouble. "Da...you went to meeting and you did not feel good...almost close to fainting so I took you home," Ivan said with a smile.

Matthew felt embarrassed at all this. He had troubled his boyfriend and should have listened to him.

"Ivan...I'm sorry about the trouble. I promise I will–" He was interrupted when the Russian's lips met his and together formed a small chaste kiss.

The moment Matvey recognized what had happened, the kiss ended and Russia had a small smile on his face.

"Do not worry...I will take care of Matvey, da," he said optimistically, and that made Matthew shyly smile.

He hated troubling others for his own problems, but was quick to help others because of his own selfless traits.

The Russian pouted cutely. "Da...Matvey...eat soup, it will make you feel better," he said, and Matvey nodded and slurped a few spoonfuls.

He noticed how the soup tasted different. "Ivan...this is not chicken soup, eh?"

Ivan looked confused at the question but answered, "Da...it is not it is borscht...good when one is sick, da?"

Matthew assumed it was always chicken soup...but the soup was delicious. Matthew was about to ask why, but Russia seemed to be reading his mind.

"Borscht is more filling...it has more nutrients so you get over cold, da?" he explained a bit proudly, and at that Matthew giggled. He was trying his best to finish off the remaining soup and saw Ivan take his spoon.

"Ivan...what is-" He was interrupted when he felt the warm soup pool in his mouth.

Matthew swallowed and said, "I can feed myself..."

Russia pouted. "Da...I know...but I want to feed you...Do you not like it?" His hand was getting ready to feed the Canadian.

Matthew blushed and said, "I don't mind...but I don't want to trouble you."

Russia smiled like he had won the lottery. "Da...it is no trouble. I like to spend time with Matvey."

That made Matthew feel embarrassed. He knew that Russia could act like a child at times and he found it to be an endearing trait that he came to love when they were dating.

Matthew opened his mouth, waiting for the borscht to arrive. Ivan smiled and went to spoon-feed his lover. After 10 minutes, the soup was finished and Matthew felt much better. He discovered that it was very satisfying when someone else fed you. He might never say that to Russia, but he hoped that Russia would do that every chance he got.

Russia felt happy that he was able to help Matvey feel better. He decided that he should get some rest. Russia stood up to pick up the tray of dirty dishes and went downstairs.

He turned his head to find Matthew already asleep. He giggled at how fatigued the Canadian was. He placed the the tray down on the floor and approached Matthew. Ivan favourite thing to do in the morning was to wake up and stare at his lover's face...It always made his day and it always calmed his soul.

Ivan leaned down so his face was closer. Matthew's face was relaxed without any stress visible. His eyelashes were long and strutted out, making him look very pretty. His mouth as partly open and Russia could feel his breath on his face with every exhale.

Ivan thought,"Da...Matvey is so cute...he does not realize how cute he is," as he gave Matthew a small peck on the forehead.

He would have stolen a kiss but he could always kiss him anytime. For now he did not want to disturb his boyfriend.

Silently and slowly he left and picked up the tray. He closed the door gently and left the Canadian to dream. As for Canada...he felt the kiss from his man...but he pretended not to know, and he had a small smile at the thought.

A few hours later Ivan went upstairs to check up on Matthew. He saw that the younger male was awake and was trying to cool himself down. He was coughing and sneezing too. Ivan was worried and went by his lover's side.

"Matvey...you are hot," he said with a tone of worry as he placed his hand on the Canadian's forehead.

Russia felt the sweat on his palm, which signalled to the Russian that he needed to try to cool down Matvey. He quickly went to kiss Canada on the lips to reassure him that he would be back. Canada lay down to try to rest...without coughing as much.

Ivan came back with a rag, a bowl of cold water, cough medicine, aspirin for his headache and fever, and a box of tissue. Canada just smiled at how sweet and caring his boyfriend was. He had always wondered why he was called Mother Russia. Matthew assumed it was due to his caring, protective nature that he had deep inside.

"I'm sorry for troubling you...shouldn't you attend the meeting with your boss?" he coughed out sickly.

Matthew did feel bad for stealing all of Russia's attention. It's been almost the whole day and Russia had missed the world meeting. He was about to miss his boss meeting if he did not leave now. Russia came closer so that their noses almost touched. He went to hold his hands tightly in reassurance.

"Matvey...it is no problem...You are more important to me right now." He smiled as he kissed him on his cheek.

"I can always reschedule da...Besides, I want to be with you."

Matthew beamed and went to kiss him on the lips. "Ok...take care of me."

Ivan smiled and went to give him his aspirin to reduce his fever. Matthew took it and washed it down with some water. Russia then placed the box of tissue on the bedside in case Matthew needed it.

Russia went to touch his forehead to see that the medicine was working and sighed in relief. Matthew was trying to go back to sleep, he was starting to feel better; he was still warm, but now he could sleep got the cloth and dipped it in the cold water. He wrung out the cloth and placed it on Matthew's forehead.

Matthew was getting drowsy, his eyes were dropping, and his sight was blurry.

Ivan murmured, "Sleep my sunflower," as he saw Canada fell into a peaceful slumber.

Russia was about to leave but got scared that his temperature would rise again, so he went on his knees besides Matvey. Ivan was going to stay literally by his side until morning.

The next morning, Matthew was feeling much better. He could tell since he felt completely rested. He stood upright and was surprise to see Ivan sleeping on the bed.

"Ivan!" he said as he tried to wake him up. Ivan grumbled but was awake.

The first thing he said was, "Matvey...are you feeling better?" He smiled as he went to check his forehead.

Ivan giggled. "Da...Matvey is all better."

Matthew felt bad that Ivan slept so poorly watching over him. They both got up and Ivan was massaging the kink out of his neck. Matthew saw his boyfriend's discomfort and went to massage it.

Ivan groaned, "Da...it feels nice."

Matthew scoffed, "Of course it does...I don't want you to get hurt."

After a few minutes Russia was better.

Canada got dressed for the world meeting while Russia did too. Canada saw that Ivan was missing his scarf. Matthew always saw him with his trademark scarf. He asked curiously, "Ivan, where's your scarf?" Ivan said, "I have it Matvey," and he gestured with his hand. Canada was about to leave the room when he felt something soft surround his neck.

"I-Ivan...what are you doing?" he stuttered out, and Russia hugged his Canadian from behind.

"Da...I give you my scarf...It is cold outside and I do not want you to get sick." Matthew felt very embarrassed but it was the sweetest thing Ivan had ever done. Matthew blushed at the sentiment, he was glad that Russia did not see his face.

Matthew went to kiss his boyfriend long and hard, at which Ivan moaned appreciatively. The kiss had to stop short due to the need to breathe. Matthew went to touch the scarf; it was soft and very comfortable.

"Thanks," Matthew said and went downstairs. Russia did not plan to go the meeting because he had a good excuse: he had to visit his boss.

At the meeting room, America was leading the meeting. The rest of the nations gathered, and they were waiting for Alfred to speak when he was interrupted by his twin's appearance. Luckily, Canada was on time andopened the door to let himself in. Most of the nations did notice Canada. All eyes were on him and Matthew fidgeted nervously.

America was the first to speak. "Dude...why are you wearing Russia's scarf?" He was baffled by the garment in his twin's possession.

Canada then answered, "I don't want to get sick." He blushed, praying that the scarf hid his embarrassment.

The rest of the nations did not ask further...they went back to ignoring Canada again. America was still concerned...but for now he had a meeting to focus on. Canada wasn't paying attention...he was busying smiling and playing with the 'borrowed' scarf.

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is...I feel okay with this...just wrote this in a few hours so it is not the best. If you like to cheer me up, there is the button for you to click on. I know you're out there...how else did you read this?


End file.
